Sonrisas
by Barby Lupin
Summary: Dick es un buenazo con todo el mundo, hasta con Damian quien no es precisamente el niño más expresivo de la ciudad. La primera sonrisa que dibujó Damian, pero no la última que estaría dirigida a Dick Grayson.


**Capítulo único: Sonríe, Damian**

Sonrisas. ¿Qué es una sonrisa? Durante la mayor parte de su vida jamás vio una sonrisa, un gesto dibujado en los labios que una persona te dedica para demostrarte su apoyo, su felicidad y, a veces, su tristeza.

No, Damian nunca estuvo familiarizado con una sonrisa. Hasta que lo conoció a él: Dick Grayson, el hombre que siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro para animar a quien fuese, para apoyar a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Fue el primero en sonreírle, el primero en brindarle cariño, todo su apoyo.

Al principio Damian le rehuyó, pero luego comprendió que huir de Richard Grayson era imposible por más que lo intentara. Con el tiempo, Damian aprendió a valorar esas sonrisas que antes aborrecía, aprendió que Dick sólo quería hacerlo sentir querido en un hogar donde todos parecían odiarlo (en especial aquel idiota de Drake).

-¡Apresúrate Damian! –gritó Dick, ya vestido con su traje oscuro de héroe-¿No querías acompañarme a patrullar?

Con una acrobacia envidiable, el joven Damian Wayne, de escasos once años, aterrizó frente a él.

-Vamos –dijo Robin, adelantándose al batmovil.

-Te tardaste mucho –hizo notar Dick, subiendo al asiento del conductor mientras Damian se ajustaba el cinturón en el asiento del copiloto-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Admirando tu traje de Robin frente al espejo?

-No seas tarado –le espetó Damian, rehuyendo a su mirada.

-Ey, no tienes por qué molestarte. La primera vez que usé el traje de Robin también pasé horas admirando mi reflejo en el espejo –dijo Dick, entre serio y divertido al mismo tiempo.

-Limítate a conducir –bufó Damian, cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventanilla.

Las calles nocturnas de Ghotam City estaban desiertas. Apenas uno o dos peatones eran vistos de tanto en tanto, caminando hacia el centro. Cuando el batmovil se internó en la zona céntrica de la ciudad, Batman y Robin no dejaron de sorprenderse al ver la cantidad de teatros abiertos y la cantidad de personas que los frecuentaban.

-Claro –masculló Damian, golpeándose la frente con la mano-. Es sábado, ¿cómo no pude ver qué se llenaría de turistas? El lunes es cuatro de julio –explicó a Dick, que lo miraba sin entender.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Dick, abriendo los ojos con asombro-¿Cómo pude pasarlo por alto? –se recriminó.

Bajaron del batmovil y escalaron por los edificios, perdiéndose en las sombras. Robin ocultó su rostro tras la sucia capucha que daba un aspecto misterioso a su figura de justiciero, más Batman.

-Con tanta gente, el Joker o Dos Caras podría atacar en cualquier momento –susurró Damian, mirando hacia abajo desde su puesto en la torre del reloj.

-El Joker está en Arkham y Dos Caras no se ha visto en un buen tiempo –le recordó Dick-. Creo que lo más probable es que el Acertijo esté acechando.

-Entonces vamos a darle una paliza –propuso Damian.

-Dije que es probable, jamás dije que estuviera acechando ahora mismo –dijo Dick-. Esperemos, estoy seguro de que está será una noche muy larga.

Se sentaron sobre la azotea, con los pies colgando en el aire.

-Ya son cuatro años desde que eres Robin –dijo Dick, buscando conversación.

-Se cumplieron hace dos semanas –corroboró Damian, como desinteresadamente.

-Sin embargo, tu actitud no ha cambiado desde que Bruce te presentó por primera vez –añadió Dick, mirando hacia abajo-. ¿Se puede saber el por qué de esa actitud?

-Tú sabes que fui criado por la Liga de las Sombras, entrenado para ser el asesino perfecto. Las emociones son algo innecesario para un asesino –respondió Damian.

-Pero ya no eres un asesino, sino un héroe –dijo Richard-. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero: ¿por qué eres tan frío con Tim? Es decir, en un principio eras así con todos los que se aparecían en la mansión (Roy, Wally, Babs…), pero parece que Tim se ha convertido en tu enemigo natural.

-No me agrada Drake –contestó Damian-. Se cree muy importante por ser Red Robin. Es un idiota.

-No te descargues contra Tim, él no te ha hecho nada malo –dijo Dick, un poco cansado de las peleas entre Tim y Damian.

-¡Claro! Defiéndelo tú también, como Pennyworth –bufó Robin, y luego añadió en un susurro-. Como todo el mundo.

Dick lo miró con tristeza. Por más que Tim dijera que Damian era un chico peligroso, que no conocía la bondad y la compasión, Dick sabía que no era así. Por la forma en que hablaba, Richard veía un dejo de tristeza en los ojos de su pequeño hermano. Sólo necesitaba sentirse querido y aceptado, y si no lo aceptaban ¿cómo esperaban que Damian confiara en ellos?

-No estoy defendiendo a Tim –le pareció que su voz salió algo berrinchuda-. Lo siento, estás en todo tu derecho de enojarte, él no está siendo justo contigo.

Damian lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Damian, inseguro.

-Que tienes razón, Tim se está comportando como un hipócrita contigo. Me parece que la máscara le aprieta el cerebro –rió Dick, animando a Damian a sonreír con ligereza.

Enton_ces,_ Batman enmudeció y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Volvió a fijarse en la ciudad bajo sus pies, en las miles de personas que recorrían las calles como hormigas en un hormiguero, perdiéndose entre los altos edificios que creaban sombras siniestras en las partes iluminadas por las farolas y la enorme luna.

-Gracias –susurró repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa a Dick.

-¿Q-qué dijiste? –jadeó Richard, sin creérselo.

-Gracias –repitió, rehuyendo a su mirada-. Por todo. Fuiste el único que confió en mí, el único que me aceptó realmente sin importarle lo que era… Te debo mucho, Dick.

-¡Ey! Me dijiste Dick –dijo Richard, aún más sorprendido que antes.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó el joven rostro de Damian.

-Siempre estuviste ahí para mí y yo… Yo jamás te lo agradecí –continuo Damian, mirando entretenido sus manos sobre su regazo.

-No tienes por qué –dijo Dick, colocando una mano sobre su hombro-. Eres un buen chico, Damian.

Sonrió. Y por primera vez en su vida desde que lo conocía, Damian le correspondió la sonrisa. No una sonrisa sarcástica o maquiavélica, sino una sonrisa sincera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Este es mí primer fic de Dick/Damian, sean comprensivos por favor T-T _

_¡Sayonara! _


End file.
